1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tools for reloading spent shotgun shells in general and more particularly to those having rotating die carriers and floating sizing dies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a distinct economic advantage to reloading spent cartridges as these may be re-used several times. Thus, numerous reloading tools for spent shotgun shells exist in the prior art.
Some have multiple dies which are fixed solidly to a table, the loading operations being performed by forcing the shell into each die successively through the various steps in the process. Some are very elaborate and are motor driven while others are simple hand operated devices.